Germinating Sin
by ESTK
Summary: This seed had never been planted. It was already there and had been germinating. BenxGwen Alien Force. Mentions of sex .


**Germinating Sin**;  
_Seeds  
_By: ESTK

_This seed had never been planted.  
__It was already there and had been germinating from the start.  
_-ESTK

"Ben – stop. You know that this needs to stop, you and I."

Ben pursed his lips at the sound of Gwen's voice. He cocked his head to the side, angling his head so he could catch a better look at his orange-haired cousin. Her eyes were downcast, her hair disheveled and in a disarray. Her pink lip gloss was smeared on one side of her face, no doubt resulting out of Ben's hungry kiss.

"You're my favorite. So…what makes you think that's gonna stop? I mean, we're all alone and there's no one home," he returned.

With a finger, Ben brought Gwen's face up. A small smile played along his face and he drew his face closer to hers, breathing down her face and trailing down her neck. He frowned inwardly at her, seeing her trying to suppress her moans – moans that were reserved for him.

"C'mon Gwen, why do you have to be such a dweeb? I've already had enough of you flirting around with Kevin right in front of me. It's bad enough that I have to leave you alone with him but with the thought him liking you and you returning his feelings gives me something that I can't really place as comfort."

Ben nuzzled his nose against his cousin's neck, the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils. He ran his free hand through her ginger-colored hair, feeling the softness fall through his fingers. With his body pressed to hers, he felt her body heat mingle in with his. He smirked as she shivered.

She must've felt the hardness of his flesh against her leg.

"Ben, this is wrong. We're really trying Fate here," Gwen reasoned. He could tell that she was trying her best to not sound overcome. Too bad it didn't really convince Ben that she wanted to stop.

"Stop trying to be such a goody-good. You know that you're just saying this so you can sound proper than what you're really doing, aren't I right?" Ben questioned, chuckling into her hair.

She was stating the obvious. This wasn't meant to happen. But the thing is, it happened and the worse thing was that the both of them are enjoying this more than they should. It was immoral of them to try such a romance, but they couldn't suppress the urges that the other felt.

It was natural. It was instinct. It resulted from the summer they spent five years ago. Gwen knew tons of things about him that he would never share with another girl but him. She only knew, _knew_ him.

And with that knowledge, he had grown _something_ that wouldn't be good for either of them. And he was right, once he hit junior high school; Ben realized that he was deep in an infatuation with her. Even though they weren't blood-related, they were still related and that was frowned upon in society.

"Ben…"

"You know it's true. Just to prove what a good girl you aren't, you want to be the first one to say that this wrong, right? C'mon Gwen, why fight it?" Ben whispered in her ear, the first sentence menacing than the last.

"Because we're cousins makes this wrong."

"But then why did you –"

"Because you were the one to initiate it!"

Boy was she quick with her words. Was she practicing for this conversation? It sure seemed like it.

"Then why do you always let me steal kisses from you when Kevin's not looking?" Ben questioned with a soft voice.

"Ben, please don't make this any more difficult than what it already is. You know why we can't pursue each other under circumstances like these. This is too dangerous."

Ben pulled away from the ginger-haired girl and set his hand on the side of her cheek, fondly caressing her. Leaning down he pressed a sullen kiss on her lips, prodding her lips with his tongue. The simple taste of her set his body aflame, he felt hotter than when he was Heat Blast.

He was happy when Gwen returned his kiss, leaving him more to desire.

"How is this dangerous? We battle aliens every day. You got absorbed by that glitter freak and you got out fine. We're a living contradiction, Gwen. How can things can any dangerous than what they already are?" Ben replied breaking the heat-filled kiss.

"We're in danger to ourselves. When the aliens go away, what will become of us? Ben, no one will accept us save for Grandpa. You know I don't want to part away from you, you know that. Why do you think I'm trying to force down affections for Kevin?"

"The aliens will always be there, they're a part of us as much as we're a part of them. And who cares what everyone'll think about us? We can go to places where no one knows us and start a new life. We're always on the road, so it's not any use for them to try and preach to us."

Ben paused.

"Gwen, it's not sexual tension that ties me to you nor is it the fact that I'm your cousin and I _have_ to put up with you makes me wanna do these things to you. I really like you Gwen, probably even more than that. I probably even love you more than I'm supposed to."

"Ben, stop please. It's hard enough already knowing how you feel, but hearing it come out of your own lips, then it makes it harder than before."

"Then please, let me have something of yours that I can have and no one else can have, and I'll let go," Ben proposed.

Ben watched her bit her lower lip.

'_Probably,'_ Ben thought, _'trying to figure out if this is the right thing to do.'_

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you."

"…"

"Let's go, Gwen."

Ben pulled Gwen into a tight embrace, pulling her close to the bed. He wasn't going to let her back down on her word. His lips found its way on her lips, pressing down into a passionate and intimate kiss. He pushed her down on the bed, pulling off his green jacket and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them off.

He pulled Gwen's vest over her head and unbuttoned her white shirt. His hand cupping her breast from under her bra. Her skin was soft, so heavenly soft.

"Gwen, I love you."

-.-

"Why … why do you love me?"

Ben rolled over his side, staring at the ginger-haired girl. She looked beautiful under that blanket, her hair in disarray and the little make-up she wore gone. She was much more gorgeous than those other girls he had seen while finding Grandpa Max. She was a natural beauty. She thick luscious lips that he loved to kiss. Long ginger-colored hair that always scented. A clear slightly tanned face that held emerald jewels for eyes.

"You don't even know do you?"

Ben released a fit of chuckles and scooted closer the girl, the blanket falling down to his waistline as he rose from his position on the bed.

"At first, I didn't know why I was so damn attracted to you. I thought it was because I just needed a quick lay since you were the only girl that was always around me."

He could feel Gwen shoot him an angry glance before returning her solid-eyed gaze at the ceiling.

"But then, I realized you were the only girl that understood me, that knew what I was always about and always knew the boy under all that alien muscle."

"That's irrelevant, if there was another girl that could take my place, you would've had fallen for her easy if that was the only reason you love me."

"Gwen," Ben whined turning over on his stomach and towering over the teenager.

"I love you because you're Gwen. Because you're the only girl that can have this effect of being with you, you're the only one, Gwen. Isn't that good enough?"

"Ben, this was something wrong. We did something that can never be reversed, even if I learn a spell to turn back time – it'll always be there. We've committed a sin, Ben," Gwen replied turning the other way, opposite from him, from Ben.

"Gwen…"

Ben propped himself with his elbows, setting one elbow behind Gwen and the other elbow in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder, gently ushering her to fall completely flat on her back. He hovered over her naked frame, caressing her face with a finger.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, to convince you that what I feel is genuine. This is some stupid sin that everyone makes us want to believe, but the truth is, it really isn't. I love you, I love you more than what I can say."

Ben ran his fingers through Gwen's hair, marveling on how it silky it felt and how it didn't tumble into knots while in bed.

"But if you think this is a sin, I'll happily embrace it because this sin, this thing that we just did made me feel happier than what I could have ever described. It feels better than kicking some alien ass."

A soft smile ran across Ben's lips as he heard a fit of giggles erupt from Gwen's mouth.

'_At least I can still make her laugh during times like these,'_ Ben thought, deciding that this was a good thing.

"…"

"It's still there, huh? The feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Does it make you feel dirty?"

"It makes me feel guilty, but no."

"Then what does it make you feel? What makes you feel guilty?"

"It makes me feel guilty because it was the best thing that I have ever experienced in my whole entire life. The guilt's there because I know I shouldn't be feeling things for…"

"But what for Ben, just Ben?" Ben asked hurriedly, cutting the girl off.

"For Ben? For Ben alone? Not Ben my cousin?"

"Just Ben, how do you feel about that guy? Just him alone?"

"I love him. I love him more than what I can say, but I can't since the sin's planted there."

"This sin was never 'planted', Gwen. It was always there; just ready for the right nurturing and affection it could use to grow. And it already grew and it'll keep on growing…"

"I'm sorry Ben."

"I know Gwen."

* * *

**author's note:** what more can i say? well, you think it's a long-ranged story? xP Haha, no this is a oneshot. But if I feel like writing more to it, I'll add to it. And it's all up to you guys, you want a second chapter? :D Well, leave a review and tell me what you think!

P.S. I know Gwen's bringing up 'sin' over and over again and sorry if you don't like it. xD


End file.
